


Caught in a Trap

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dreamwidth, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is summoned by Lucifer, and experiences something he never thought he'd feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink_bingo Amnesty period currently running on Dreamwidth.

Castiel looked around the room, lit by a circle of flickering flames sending shadows across the walls, yet not quite fully illuminating all of the shadowed corners. He shifted upon uncertain feet, the only indication of his uncertainty that he allowed himself to show. His hands flexed once, twice, then stilled as he cast a level gaze upon a far corner. He'd heard movement there, and the distinct feel of another's presence close by. He closed his eyes, sent out his senses as far as the ring of flaming Holy Oil would allow and felt his Grace brush up against a familiar presence. He knew that Grace, tarnished though it was, bloodied and sullied with the murders of plenty.

"Lucifer," Castiel said, voice harsh and unafraid in his throat.

He knew Lucifer from before the Fall and had stood in this same position with him once before, trapped inside the restrictive flames, confined to a circle with a diameter of only a few feet. Like before, he felt a prisoner of Lucifer's, subject to every cruel little whim that the fallen angel might have for him and for the first time, Castiel felt a jolt of fear tempered with the distinct tang of arousal.

He tried not to remember the nights in Heaven, when his Grace had mingled with Lucifer's, angelic pulses shared between them. To be called lovers would have been a human term, not angelic, yet Castiel decided that they had been, if he could allow himself to think in human terms. He was close to being human now, so it was easier for him these days to think like one.

"Come now, brother, don't say you're so surprised to see me," Lucifer said, as he came forward on predator's feet, vessel looking as ravaged as it had the last time. "I've been thinking about you. Cas, beautiful shining little Castiel, the star of Heaven that couldn't hope to match the Morning Star."

Castiel stared blankly at Lucifer, trying not to show his distrust of Lucifer show upon his vessel's face. He didn't know what Lucifer wanted, why the fallen angel had called him here and tricked him into yet another ring of burning oil.

"Why am I here, Lucifer," Castiel stated, rather than asked.

"Now, now, I was getting around to that," Lucifer purred, voice pitched low and intimate, almost seductive. "Impatience is not a good look for you, Thursday's Angel."

Castiel could see why people listened to the devil, and fell for his charms. He knew from experience that the Morning Star could talk his way into anything ad get whatever he wanted from anyone, and any being. He knew, he'd given his Grace, melded with Lucifer on more than one occasion when they'd been in Heaven.

Castiel remained quiet, blue eyes never leaving the other angel's equally blue eyes. Neither blinked, both gazes were perfectly matched in intensity. Surprisingly, Lucifer looked away first and Castiel knew that he couldn't be fooled into thinking it was any kind of personal victory for him. Lucifer was a lot of things, but a fool wasn't one of them, neither was a coward, likely to back down under the slightest of provocations.

He waited, chest rising and falling in equal measures, hands still by his sides, feet no longer making scraping movements against the concrete floor. He bided his time, patience slowly trickling through his form and stilling his Grace into near perfect angelic stillness.

"Good. You remembered what it takes to be an angel. You haven't fallen so far from Grace to forget the little things, the perfect things. Castiel, you greatly please me, you know that? You always did," Lucifer said, pacing on the other side of the flames before finally coming to a halt before Castiel.

"I remember," Castiel told him, reluctantly, when it became obvious that the older angel was waiting for some kind of response. "You were always gentle with me."

"And I couldn't be gentle with any other angel but you. I hope you realize that," Lucifer said, almost tenderly.

"I didn't, no," Castiel admitted.

"Unlike some, I do not go whoring myself out to just anyone," Lucifer told him, as he came closer to the edge of the burning flames.

Castiel wondered if the fallen angel was talking about Castiel's charge, Dean Winchester, the self proclaimed well adjusted being who ate when he wanted, drank when he wanted and had sex when he wanted. Lucifer nodded, as though he'd guessed at Castiel's train of thoughts and was only just now confirming them.

"Dean is not a whore," Castiel said, in defense of his charge.

"Case in point," Lucifer allowed, with a fluid shrug. "My meaning is that there was only you, when we were in Heaven. Think of how good we were together, how good we could be again."

"If you wanted to see me again, there were better ways of going about it than tricking me here," Castel said, reprovingly.

Lucifer shrugged again, more expansively this time, arms raising and falling by his sides.

"I am the Devil, Cas," he said. "I cannot lie, but that does not mean I can't perform great feats of trickery to get what I want."

"Ever the prideful one," Castiel rejoined, with a gentle, almost tender smile. "And you know what comes before the greatest of falls."

"I am living testament to that. Now what do you say?" Lucifer asked, stepping closer still and smirking temptingly at the younger angel. "We could re-live some of our past memories. We could be what we once were. What do you say? I can't do anything unless you say yes."

"It's always yes with you," Castiel sighed.

Lucifer waited pointedly, fingers steepled beneath his chin, lips pushed out into a thoughtful pout as he waited.

"Fine. Yes," Castiel relented, eventually.

"Good," Lucifer said, with a triumphant cast to his slowly peeling features. "Now, if you'll excuse me for one second."

With those last words that seemed all too much like a parting shot to Castiel, Lucifer strode off into the darkness, returning to place a thick rolled blanket to form a bridge across the flames. He straddled the gap in the flickering fire, easily gaining access to the angel trapped inside. Castiel watched with wary eyes, yet did not move when Lucifer came closer. He was determined to stand his ground, knowing the consequences would not be good for him, if he tried to bolt now. Besides which, he was tempted by Lucifer's offer, remembering what it felt like to bathe in another angel's presence, to have another's Grace flow through him and wash him clean of any impurities he might have.

Lucifer stepped closer, ragged wings unfurling before he wrapped them around the other's body, easing him to the ground. Castiel's own wings unfurled to steady himself, feeling the heat from the flames come perilously close to his feathered appendages. He tried not to flinch, groaning instead when his wings brushed those of Lucifer's, creating friction and frissons of pleasure to roil through his body.

His chosen vessel reacted, dick stiffening between his legs irrevocably as Lucifer ground down upon him, own dick hard and rubbing alongside Castiel's. The younger angel met the fallen one's thrusts equally, enjoying the friction on a physical level, yet his Grace demanded more. Lucifer leant in, sealed his lips against Castiel's and the world around them exploded, shot through with white light and streamers of rainbow shimmers.

Castiel felt Lucifer's Grace entwine with his, thread through his own Grace with gentle security and he was as beautiful as Castiel remembered him to be. He moaned, and let down the last of his defences, letting Lucifer run free through his Grace without bounds. He felt Lucifer's pleasure, his excitement shot through with all too human arousal, as their vessel continued rutting against each other's fully clothed bodies.

Their Graces intertwined still further, meshing together in streamers of white light shot through with the colors of the rainbow, with silver and gold and the faintest dark smudge of black at the edges. Castiel didn't realize how much he'd missed this until he'd laid himself bare for Lucifer and felt his Grace against and through his own.

His human body came, soiling his boxers with thick ropes of his seed as his Grace echoed his human orgasm by stuttering and expanding still further in a white explosion of light. His soul sang exultant songs of the Seraphim, Grace soaring on wings of joyful utterances, soon followed by Lucifer's archangel's cadences and light. Lucifer's Grace was sullied by his fall, yet Castiel's was as bright as the day it had been formed by his Father, only slightly tarnished by his descent into humanity.

They withdrew from one another, Lucifer finally rolling free form Castiel's human vessel to lay beside him. The world crowded back in upon them once more and Castiel was all too plainly aware of the confines of the circle of fire after the soaring expanse of their mingled Graces. He felt stifled, claustrophobic and he sat up abruptly, needing escape.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Lucifer asked, almost sadly.

"This ring of fire, it's stifling, confining. I only wish to escape its ghastly confines," Castiel said, voice harsh and gruff with the need for release of a different kind.

"As you wish," Lucifer said, before standing with the feline grace of an ex-angel.

He rolled the carpet into it's full flatness, extinguishing more of the flames and allowing Castiel to step free of the circle's confines.

"Thank you, brother," Castiel said, gratefully. "For everything."

Lucifer dipped his head in a grateful bow of acknowledgement, gratitude firing his Grace over being acknowledged as Castiel's brother, even after all he'd done since his Fall.

"Until next time," Castiel said, a hint of amusement held deep within the grave tones of his voice.

Lucifer looked up in surprise at the younger angel, before he actually smiled at him. Castiel's full lips curled into a responding smile and Lucifer knew that the other angel would be receptive to any advance Lucifer made in the future.

"As you wish, Castiel," Lucifer said, formally. "Until next time, indeed."

He watched as Castiel winked out of sight, wings carrying him through the darkness and far away, yet Lucifer knew that he would be able to find him again. The connection between their two Graces was still open, still partially mingled, as though Castiel had left his personal calling card for the Morning Star to follow, whenever he wanted.

"Thank you, brother," Lucifer acknowledged, feeling as though he still had a piece of home, a piece of Heaven to call his own at last.

~fini~


End file.
